


wiederholen

by virotutis



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Multi, here is yet Another fe:a rewrite. what an innovative idea right? Ha, i love my non-amnesiac robin au..., if youre gonna expect regular update from me youre gonna have a bad time, ill probably tag more people as time goes on and they shhow up... lmao...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>wiederholen</i><br/>verb | /viːdɐˈhoːlən/<br/>to repeat</p>
<p>("Would you like to join us?" Chrom asks, giving her a large hopeful smile. "We could use an able tactician like you in our ranks."</p>
<p>Robin wants to say no, she really does, but Lissa lets out a loud happy squeal at the offer, looking at her with pleading eyes, and she only sighs, running her hand through her short messy hair. "Do I even really have a choice?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. premonition

 

**nulla: alea iacta est**

* * *

 

 

_she steps down from her throne slowly, as footsteps echoes and bounches off of the stone walls of altar, loud and heavy. she has an idea on who her intruder is- who else would it be but him, really- but she still smiles widely as the prince (king, she reminds herself, chrom is the king now, after the incident with emmeryn) steps into the main hall, right in front of her, with a harsh grimace on his face. she's surprised to not see any of his militia following after him. do they trust him that much to kill her then?_

_"greetings, exalt chrom," she greets him, picking up the ends of her cloak to give him a slight curtesy, laughing at the way it makes his brows furrow in displeasure and annoyance. "i am humbled, that you've come all this way to the dragon's table. to what do i owe the pleasure of having the ylissean king come visit?"_

_"cut the bullshit," king chrom growls loudly, reaching for the handle of the falchion and drawing it as he begins to get into his fighting stance. ah, when was the last time she saw that? his posture hasn't changed, knees still bent slightly with his sword held back behind him, ready to parry strikes and ready for quick thrusts. she thought she had told him to stop with that and to hold his sword closer, so his wrist wouldn't snap with how his hand was positioned. "you're aware of why i'm here."_

_her smile doesn't break or quiver. "besides to point your sword and threaten me?" she laughs, clicking her tongue and shaking her head in mock-disapproval. "really, that's not very becoming of a man of your status. kings should have more class than to go to a place of worship and break in to attempt to murder a hierophant who has been working on a very important religious ritual for her country. it's as if you want another war with plegia to occur."_

_"if it were just any simple ritual," the king grunts, narrowing his eyes, "i would have let you be. but, this is not. you're trying to bring back the fell dragon! do you understand what kind of effect that would have? the amount of people that would **die**?"_

_"i am aware of the consequences," she tells him, faking a disinterested yawn, just to see him grind his teeth in anger. "really, you act as though i'm just a simple fool. i've thought about what would happen, post grima's awakening, and i fully understand what i'm trying to do."_

_"then," chrom asks, a hint of a plead in his tone that makes her stomach churn out of disgu(ilt)st. " **why**? why are you continuing with this? something like this isn't like you. the tactician and friend i know wouldn't-"_

_"will you continue," she says slowly, "to try to appeal to my morals in an attempt to stop me? because, if you are, i'll have you know that you would just be wasting your breath there, king. there's no point in trying to reason with me. i cannot be stopped. fate cannot be stopped. no matter how much you struggle, you cannot rewrite what has already been written. our fates have already been set."_

_"i'll stop it," chrom insists, eyes burning with a hard determination. "i'll end this, and bring all of this to a halt! i don't give a damn if it's all set! i'll stop this damned destiny or die trying! i swear it on naga's name!"_

_"then you'll be dying right this moment," she tells him, sliding her tome out of her sleeves, grima's truth fitting perfectly in her grip. "learn this, chrom, no matter how hard a carp swims, it cannot change the flow of the river. we are all the carp, and none of us can resist the flow of fate and destiny, no matter what we do."_

_"although," she laughs slowly, as chrom begins to lunge towards her and she begins to charge her spell, ancient arcane runes flicking around her as the shadows and darkness build in her tome, "i suppose it doesn't matter anymore. you'll be dead soon enough."_


	2. a rude awakening

**i: sic infit**

* * *

The first thing she realizes when she comes to is that her head _hurts_ , throbbing and pulsing painfully like there's a woodpecker going absolutely wild in her skull and messing up her brain, and she has no idea _why_. The second thing that she realizes, a bit tad too late, is that that there are people standing around her, shifting around and casting their shadows on her, and her breath catches in her chest, unsure if it's an enemy or an ally.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_ ," one of the people above her says- voice soft and high-pitched. She's never heard it before, and she doesn't have the slight clue who it might be, but the tone is full of worry, so she relaxes slightly- an enemy wouldn't be concerned about her safety, so at the very least it's a person who wouldn't kill her the second they knew she was awake- until she catches the mention of the name. Chrom? As in, _Prince Chrom_?

"What do you propose we do?" a baritone replies, and her head throbs at the voice, aching painfully like something's squeezing down _hard_ and trying to pop her brain, and she has to clench her teeth to hold back a whimper. The pain only lasts for a couple of moments though, before it suddenly fades away, and all she can do is thank the Gods in relief for that, because she swears that her brain was going to explode.

"I, I don't know!" the first voice stammers, slight desperation in the tone, and she slowly opens one eye to get a look at them, but the bright sunlight _burns_ the second it makes contact with her cornea, and she lets out a loud pained hiss, recoiling and turning her head away to the side, resisting the urge to curl up into a ball.

"I see you're awake now," the baritone says, voice filled with barely restrained mirth, and she lets out a loud groan in response, not bothering to even try and formulate a proper response as she clenches her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them slightly and squinting at the ground to try and get them used to the light.

"Hey there," the first voice adds, letting out a soft relieved giggle, and she slowly turns her head back to get a look at them, after her eyes have stopped burning as much. The first voice is a girl in her teens, a pretty blonde who smiles at her gently, and the second, as she suspected, is a young man with the mark of Naga on his shoulder and a head of blue hair- she wonders, for a brief moment, if that's natural or not, and _how_ , considering the blonde hair of the man's sister, but she supposes she can't speak, considering her head of short white hair.

She holds back a grimace at the sight of them, rubbing her face and her eyes instead as she feels the headache come back. She doesn't have any idea how the royal Ylissean family, of all people, would end up being the ones to find her due to whatever sick trick act of fate happening or why they ended up standing above her while waiting for her to wake up from her sudden unconsciousness. They look relieved to see her waking up, so she supposes that they don't recognize her, or the design on her cloak.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know," Prince Chrom reprimands gently, giving her a quick smile, before extending his hand in an offer to help her up. "Give me your hand."

She considers if she should accept or not, considering their positions, but she supposes she might as well, if the prince is offering and she reaches back to take his hand. He pulls a bit too hard when their hands come together, and it strains her arm when he pulls her upright, making her let out a soft hiss under her breath and she stumbles forward slightly due to the momentum, stomach churning at the inertia. She thinks she's going to be sick, and she turns her head away from them to swallow down the bile that threatens to rise up from her throat.

Her mouth feels as dry as cotton, and she wonders just how long she's been unconscious. Taking a look around, all she sees is an empty grass field, and she has no memory on what could have happened to leave her knocked out on the ground like that. She knows she was walking on her own, heading towards the next village, but there's nothing in her head that sticks out in particular at all.

Figuring that out will be be saved for later though, considering the rulers standing in front of her, and it takes her a moment of trying to wet her tongue and her mouth to be able to speak, before she slowly gives a slight bow. "Thank you, Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa," she says, wincing at the way her throat strains.

"Ah, then you know who we are?" the prince asks, nodding slightly while the princess seems a little surprised, giving her a small wave. The knight standing behind him takes a few steps forward in suspicion, heavy armor clanking. She doesn't let it bother her, and instead, slowly bends down to pick up her bag- taking care to not go too fast, in fear of triggering any more nausea.

"Of course," she nods, starting to pat the dirt off her clothes and absentmindedly replying, rummaging through her things for her waterskin- what a relief, to see that her bag was still safe next to her though. It'd make things a lot harder if she lost it and her supplies inside it- to take a gulp down to quench her throat. "It would be more surprising to _not_ know the family of the exalt ruling Ylisse, where I'm from."

She freezes for a slight second at her slip- damn the nausea, making her feel so distracted and careless- and she tightens the grip on her canteen slightly, but she calms herself, forcing her body and grip to relax, not wanting to alert them. Prince Chrom lets out a curious hum, and she can hear more clanking from the armor, as the knight draws closer. Not a good sign, she thinks, holding back yet another grimace.

"Pray tell," Prince Chrom says, a questioning look on his face, "where are you from then, my sleepy friend? What brings you here to Ylisse? From what you said, it doesn't sound like you're a resident here."

"Chrom!" Princess Lissa hisses, giving her older brother a shove with her shoulder, hitting his ankle with the spikes of her crinoline, "don't just suddenly start up an investigation like that! She just woke up!"

The prince lets out a small yelp at the shove, stumbling slightly to the side. "I'm just trying to ask a simple question, Lissa! I was just curious. It's not an investigation or anything!"

"Yeah, but you have to be considerate of her health! Plus, you still didn't even ask for her name first!" the princess huffs loudly, shoving at him again and stomping her foot down. "How rude can you _be_? Come on, Chrom! You're talking to a lady! Just where are your manners?"

"I was going to get to that, Lissa! Just give me a moment!" her brother shoots back, frowning at her. The knight lets out a small sigh at their display, apparently used to it. "And stop shoving me!"

She stares at them for a moment in shock, unsure about what to say. This isn't how she was expecting any noble to act like, let alone the exalt's family, in the slightest, but she's glad for the interruption from the princess, saving her from having to reveal herself just yet. She coughs into her hand discreetly when the two begin to have a small stare-off, trying to attract their attention, and they jump slightly at the sound, not expecting the interruption.

Prince Chrom clears his throat, looking a tad embarrassed from being caught arguing with his sister and spoiling his image, while his sister only looks slightly petulant, crossing her arms over her chest.

"My apologies," he says, scratching the back of his head awkwardly with a small nervous chuckle, "for you having to see that, and for my earlier rudeness. My sister was right, where are my manners? Are you alright, miss...?"

"Robin," she answers, with a small nod. "My name is Robin, sire. I think I'm fine though at the moment, or at least as fine as I could possibly be. I must have collapsed due to exhaustion. I have been walking for a long period of time in this heat. Regardless, it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Chrom, even if the circumstances of our meeting weren't as," she pauses, to make a face at the indent of her body in the grass behind her, "pleasant as I would have liked."

Prince Chrom laughs at her expression, with the Princess joining in with a loud giggle. "I'd have to agree with you on that one, Robin. But, please, just call me Chrom. I'm not one for such formalities," he smiles briefly, before frowning in worry. "But, really, are you sure you're alright? Collapsing like that is dangerous, considering the brigands intruding our lands lately. Do you have any companions with you? Surely they wouldn't abandon you like this."

Robin frowns slightly at that to herself. She's never heard of a noble, let alone a member of royalty, to prefer not being addressed using their title. "Chrom then," she corrects, before going to answer him, "I assure you that I'm fine enough. I don't have any fellow companions with me, but I've been around on my own long enough to know how to handle myself and fight decently well against any brigand that would consider attempting to attack me, although I have to admit that fainting isn't something that I've ever had to deal with until now."

Chrom doesn't look exactly pleased with that, still looking concerned for her. Robin doesn't exactly understand why, considering the fact that they've only known each other for a total for ten minutes and his status of nobility and her percieved class, but she feels uneasy about causing him any grief, so she hastily changes the subject, looking over to the blonde and clearing her throat, "Should I assume that you, like your older brother, prefer just being called your name then, Miss Lissa?"

Lissa startles slightly, not expecting to be addressed, but she nods and gives her a small smile. "Yeah, definitely! Being called 'Princess Lissa' just makes me think of the royal court back home, and oof," she groans, rolling her eyes, "those people are _not_ fun to be around."

"Now that the pleasantries have been exchanged," the knight suddenly cuts in, giving her a suspicious look, "may we please return to milord's questions? Who are you, and where did you come from? Depending on your answer..."

"Frederick," Chrom frowns in disapproval, "you shouldn't threaten her like that. I only asked out of idle curiosity. She's not require to answer my questions, if she doesn't want to. Not everyone we meet is an assassin or a brigand in disguise trying to kill me, and the lady has _just_ regained consciousness..."

"It's fine," Robin says, shrugging her shoulders casually, while holding back a loud groan internally. This is what she would have preferred to avoid. "I understand the caution. Your knight is just doing his job to keep you safe. I'd be more worried if he wasn't, really, considering your importance to this halidom. All I am is just a simple traveller though, from a different region, and I've only come to Ylisse to take a look around."

It's not a lie. She's been traveling around for a while, and she did come to Ylisse to explore the kingdom. It might be the most bare explanation she could give, but none of it is a falsehood. Sir Frederick doesn't appear to be pleased by her reply though, a deep frown on his face, and she lets out a soft sigh before continuing, trying to conjure up a story without spilling too much of the truth.

"I've been wandering around, trying to find a place for me to stay. I recently left the continent of Valm, so I came to Ylisse to see if I could find a place that I felt could fit me and call home. Regna Ferox would be next on my list to visit, after Ylisse. I swear that I have no intention of harming any Ylisseans, nor do I have any hostilities towards Ylisse. I'm just looking for a place to live simply in peace for the rest of my days. Is that enough, Sir Frederick?"

"No, that is not. Why are you travelling? _Where_ are you from? It does not matter whether or not you are a traveller or not." Frederick presses, eyes narrowed. "By holding back that information, you are only making yourself even more suspicious."

"Frederick, please, that's enough," Chrom sighs, raising his hand to motion for his knight to stop. "Robin has told us that she is only looking for a place to settle at, and she has sworn that she has no intention of being a threat to Ylisse. That is enough for me. It's not in our business to pry too deeply in other's secrets. She must have her reasons."

Robin blinks in surprise at that, not expecting for the prince to step in and stop him. Strange, she would have expected the man to encourage it. She knows that she just screams 'suspicious character', with her refusal to explain herself in detail. She's grateful for the Prince's trust in her, but she's not exactly sure if she should consider him a fool for it.

Frederick looks as if he's about to protest, and Chrom only shakes his head once before the knight reluctantly nods, agreeing to give up the interrogation. Good then, Robin thinks, she won't have to pull out one of her tomes and fight them. She'd like to think that she's a decent fighter, but she doubts that she could handle three people all at once.

"Now that things have been settled," Chrom says, turning to her, "I must ask if you would join us for the time being, just until we reach the next village and you are safe. It is only two or three miles away, but I fear what would happen if you end up collapsing once more and ending up awaking to brigands or worse next."

Robin opens her mouth to protest traveling with them, frowning slightly, but Chrom holds up his hand again. "I insist on it, Robin. I am not doubting your fighting capabilities or your ability to take care of yourself, but not even the strongest fighter would be able to fight their way out of an ambush when suffering from exhaustion."

That's not exactly the problem here though, she thinks, holding back a loud sigh, but she slowly nods in agreement, muttering a soft, "I suppose that's fine," before slinging her bag over her shoulder. She can't think of any possible way for her to decline their invitation without appearing suspicious, and she doesn't want to bring that type of attention to herself so soon after it just got cleared up.

Frederick lets out a deep, heavy sigh, shoulders dropping slightly. Robin almost feels sorry for him. "I suppose that I can't ask you to reconsider then, milord, but I must remind you to be a bit more cautious, especially around mysterious strangers that refuse to reveal crucial information about themselves."

Chrom only laughs at that, giving his knight a grin before starting to walk off towards the village, his sister walking by his side, giggling slightly. "That's what we have you here for though, isn't that right, Frederick the Wary? We'll leave the caution to you."

"That is a title I wear with pride, milord, as it represents my duty to you and your sister. I don't think you quite understand that," Frederick grunts, before following right after him, armor clanking loudly as he walks.

Robin considers, for a moment, potentially taking the chance to run in the opposite direction into the trees. They aren't paying attention to her, and she would have at least a good fifteen, maybe twenty seconds headstart, and only Chrom would have a real chance at catching her, with Frederick's heavy armor and Lissa's crinoline and skirt. She could run and escape.

She doesn't though, for the life of her, and only takes a deep breath before jogging after the three, praying to the Gods that she won't end up regretting it.

* * *

They've been walking for a while, with Robin staying a few steps behind them, before Lissa turns around and stops, giving her a wave and waiting for her to catch up. Robin isn't sure if she should be worried about that or not, but she quickens her pace slightly, to keep her from waiting for too long.

"So," Lissa drawls after Robin's reached her, elongating the o, and grinning excitedly, "you said you came from Valm, right? What was it like there? I've never been out of Ylisse before!"

Ah, that's not too bad of a question then. She could answer that. "I wasn't able to visit much of Valm, to be honest," she hums, giving Lissa a small smile. She notices Chrom trying to listen in stealthily, stopping and craning his ear towards them slightly, and she holds in a small laugh before raising her volume slightly for him to be able to hear. "I was only really in Chon'sin, before I had to flee the kingdom."

"Flee?" Lissa asks, scrunching up her brow in worry and frowning. "Why? What's going on over there? Did you do something there? Oh no, did you get into any trouble there?"

Robin blinks slightly, feeling a bit confused. "You aren't aware, then? I guess it makes sense, considering the distance between Ylisse and Valm, and how the culture in Chon'sin tends to make the residents a bit secretive due to their pride and honor, but it's a bit surprising that you haven't heard about it."

Lissa rolls her eyes, huffing slightly. "Yeah, yeah, we Ylisseans don't know anything at all! It's not our fault though!" She turns her head to the side, about to continue speaking, before letting out a loud gasp of horror, eyes popping open. Robin frowns, feeling slightly confused about her reaction before she turns her head around, and thinks, _oh_ , that's _why then_.

"Oh no! Chrom, look! The town!" she screams loudly, pointing towards the large puffs of black smoke in the air and waving her arm around wildly in her panic. "I think, I think the town is on fire!"

"Damn it," Chrom hisses loudly, unsheathing his sword and beginning to run, rushing towards the town, "it's probably those blasted brigands, no doubt about it! Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Frederick makes movements to rush after him, but suddenly pauses hesitantly. "But, what about her?" he asks, eyes darting towards Robin, who stands there, a big grimace on her face as she stares at the smokes, already beginning to estimate how much damage has already been done to the village.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom yells back at him, not even bothering to stop running, with Lissa quickly bunching up the ends of her ripped skirt to run after him, yelping slightly as the metal of her crinoline smacks against her knees.

"Aptly put, milord," Frederick laughs slightly, shaking his head slightly, before starting to run after them, not even bothering to give Robin a second glance after that.

"Let's just go already!" Lissa groans, almost dropping the ruffles of her skirt in her hands as she fumbles with taking out a healing staff. "We don't have all day!"

Robin almost calls out to them, but she stops herself, watching them leave instead, and two thoughts come up in her head. She could run in the opposite direction like she thought earlier, since she would have a real chance at escaping now with the fire serving as a distraction.

She could leave, and never have to deal with Ylissean nobility or their knights again and continue with trying to find a small village to lie low until she knew she would be safe.

Or, she could rush over to the village as well and help them fight off the brigands to protect a town of people she didn't know who would probably despise her if they knew where she was from and waste her chance to escape from them for good. It's not as though they would require her help against simple brigands anyway, since she's positive that Chrom and Frederick would be able to fight them off, and she doubts that there would be that many brigands attacking a small village, but…

She swallows hard. The answer is clear to her, and she almost trips, with how fast she breaks out into a sprint, hoping to catch up with them and cursing herself for being unable to abandon anyone in need. "Hey," she yells after them, "wait up!"


End file.
